


Fatherhood

by Djvirgil



Series: jaybabs [3]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djvirgil/pseuds/Djvirgil
Summary: Jason need help to deal with father life and call the only one he can think of





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> 1-This story take place after the events of December to remember  
> 2- This is not a Jayroy story

Barbara and her friends were planning this fore month now and it was impossible for him to say no, even though he was terrified about it, imagine that the man who went hell and back, travel trout out space and routinely kick the asses of some of the most powerful men and women in the world and he was terrified

The reason; two lumps of mass right now sleeping in their crib, yeas this was the first night every since he became a father that he was alone with them, and how could he not be is not like he had a lot of experience with children or father figures fore that mater, so he did the only thing that he could do he made a call to the only other father he knew could help him right now

“Hello” Jason said to the man on the other side, a man that he had not talk to in months

 The man looked at the screen in his phone but could not recognize the number so he asked, “Who is it?”

 “Its Jason and I need your help”

 “Jason what up, it something wrong?”

“No its not, I just need some help, and your are the only one that I could thing to call”

“Sorry I can’t, I’m in sitting duties tonight”

 “That’s perfect I need your help taking care of some kids, so you can bring her too”

Fore a solid minute the man didn’t say a thing and Jason started to feared the worse and (Is he still mad at me) was the only thing that Jason could think at the time but before he could hung up

“Give me the address I am there in half an hour”

* * *

 

Jason’s front door rang and when he open it there it was a red head holding a little girl, one maybe two years older than the ones at Jason care, he all ready knew that Roy and Cheshire had a baby but this was the first time that he saw it.

“So “

“So”

“…..”

Gone were the days that this two could spent hours debiting about anything and everything, and now there were a awkwardness in the air

“Can I come in? “

“Yea, come in”

“So where are they?”

“In the room on the back”

A short but silence walk after and the two were standing in a small room full to the brim with baby’s paraphernalia

“Mmm… it seems that Barbara had everything under control here”

That line toke Jason by surprise so he could not think of anything to say

“Come on Jay it was a joke don’t just stand there”

It was obvious that this situation was just as awkward for Roy as much it was for him and that he was trying to alleviate it wit a little comedy

“You call that a joke, I’ve hear better from Batman”

“Ok, that was a low blow”

And with that little bit of their old relationship came back

“How did you know that Barbara is the mother?”

“I’m a titan now remember”

“Right, Dick”

“So who is who here?”

“Well the one with here thumb in here mouth is Jinni and the other one is James”

“Really Jay both with a “J” in their name how original”

“It wasn’t my idea”

“Yea, yea, so can I put her to bed with them to” Roy asked pointing at the baby in his arms

“Yea sure”

After Jason move one of the sleeping babies to make space for the third one and Roy managing to place here there the two of them walk out of the room and to the kitchen, and with out even asked Roy started to go trough Jason’s drawers and fridge

“What are you doing, are you hungry or something?”

“No, but your going to have them fore a week right I’m looking to see what do wee need to buy”

“Mmm… and what do wee need to buy?”

“Everything”

The truth was that because of Jason work as the Red Hood force him to travel around a lot the babies always stay with Barbara in Gotham and he would go and see them every time he had a chance but that didn’t meant that his own hose was baby friendly in fact other than the babies room that Jason himself had put together the rest of the house was a mess

“Also we need to baby proof the whole house or they could get hurt”

“Yeah” that was all that Jason could said, as he bore witness of that side of Roy that would only show wean he was coming with new weapons and gadgets

“But now is too late to buy anything so maybe tomorrow”

The next day early in the morning Jason, went to the nearest grocery store to buy all the things that Roy had put in the list

“Mmm let see I need: milk, food, dippers and baby wipes”

As Jason was out side doing the shopping Roy had already anticipate that Jason didn’t had the house baby proof so before he got to the house he stop by a shop an buy all that he needed to do it, he already had finished with the sockets and now was working on the drawers

“Man, for some one who was always talking about being prepare this guy really lack a father instincts”

Every drawer that Roy opened was full with everything that Jason would need to use as the Red Hood and it finally dawn on Roy that the room the babies thing were, was Jason armory not so long

“That’s way I always told him that he needed a two room apartment”

“Food’s here”

And as soon as Jason said that, the three babies waked up and started to cry

“Great, finally I get to see the big bad Red Hood holding a baby”

“Shut up”

“Go and get them I started to prepared the food”

And with that Jason found him self in an another new position, sure every time that he and Batman team-up he find himself fallowing his lead but that was force of habit but in the past with Roy it would be more like a partnership

“Yes, Boss” Jason said in a mocking tone

“Save it”

In his first trip to the room Jason pick up Roy’s daughter first and gave her to here father in the kitchen, after that hi finally pick his own two and sat in the sofa  where he could see Roy finishing the food

“So ok first thing is first, sit the babies against the back of the sofa as straight as you can”

As soon as he hear that Jason started to do it

“If you are going to take care of them again you should buy a pair of tall chairs”

“Got it”

“Now take a spoon full and put it gently in their mouth, you’ll need to make sure that everything gets in their mouth but that it is not too much that they could choke wit it”

After Roy said that Jason started to feed them one by one occasionally stopping until they finish swallowing he food

“You are good at this,” Roy said wile feeding his own child “you know this being your first time and all”

“It’s not my first time feeding them, I do it every time that I visit them”

“I see”

“But tanks, fore every ting”

“Don’t worry… You know, I’d still remember the first time that I had to take care of Lian, I was so terrified that I almost throw up, I even call Ollie fore help”

“Ha, I wish I could have seen that”

“Yea but as day went by and I started to get used to it, it became like second nature”

As soon as Roy said a dark shadow fall in Jason’s face

“What if, it’s not in my nature?” Jason asked with out realizing it

“Of cores it is, you are one of the most caring men that I have known…. Even if you don see it yourself”

After those words Roy finish feeding Lian and was trying to make her barf

“Tanks”


End file.
